Edwardo Syd
Edwardo, also known as Kyro, is an antagonist in 2059: The Invasion, 2059: The Superhero Revolution and Conduit and minor protagonist in The Last Resistance: Mothership Bio Edwardo was born in England to Johnathan and Jemma Syd. He had an identical twin brother named Jake, though his brother escaped their father to live with their cousins. Edwardo was always treated like trash by his father and he went to a rubbish school where everyone bullied him. One day, Edwardo came home from school to see his father kill his mother, his father made him eat her, Edwardo took up the identity of Jordan and skipped school where he was kidnapped by aliens and met up with his brother Jake, the two brothers hit it off instantly, Jake nicknamed his brother Kyro after his favourite country, Cairo, he met a girl called Sarah and, under Jake's convincing, they got married and they were as happy as could be, Edwardo even got a job in The CIA where he befriended Agent Christine Warren and Dr Bones. But his father was angered by this. Edwardo went away on a short trip to Estonia with his cousin Kenny and they discovered an Ankh and some conduits, when Edwardo came home, he watched his father kill his wife and so he killed him, now vowing to kill his all his father's blood relatives. Edwardo is next seen in The Superhero Revolution, working undercover in The CIA for an older Christine Warren, he goes by his old alias and has bad blood with Jake, he follows him to the Purple Man's hideout but when Jake comes close to finding out who he is, he goes into hiding and hunts for Mark but when he discovers he is a hero, he attempts to kill him but shoots Sadie instead, he admires the scorpions and wants his own but when he realises Christine also wants Mark dead, he decides to help her instead, despite this, his hatred of Christine's other minion, Black Hood, prevents him from truly helping The CIA. He one day found out his last living relatives still lived and hunted them down, he paid Marcus to catch Jake and kidnapped Isabel from her party with Antipatros, Millie and Andrea, however he only managed to make Isabel late for school, he attempted to kill her multiple times but each time, he was thwarted by Spider-Man until one time, Edwardo killed her, but even then, Edwardo died, until he was cloned by the infinite empire and hid his deformed face in one of their masks, he attempted to kill Bruce and Katrina but failed, so he hunted down Spider-Man, but he beat him again and Edwardo crashed in Egypt where he met The Inspector In 2059: The Invasion, Edwardo discovers Mark-2 in Egypt with The Inspector, he enslaves him and weaponises him to kill Mark McNeil and Spider-Man, but in an unlucky turn of events, Mark-2 fails, talks to the real Mark and decides he wants to kill him for taking his life away from him, he joins the Plague Doctors with Edwardo who uses this to control Mark-2 until Mark-3 turns Mark-2 good, Kyro has a few failed fights with Spider-Man and Marine-X, when the aliens invaded like Kyro planned he decided to kill all the Marks but he fails and the aliens trick him, with Spider-Man killing him once and for all In 2059: The Dark Reflection, Kyro is brought back to life by Sargent Charles Richards and used as a military weapon, Young Kyro explores the future Category:Characters Category:Antagonists